


brass in pocket

by DDhey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, her name is sahar btw, my ig is @lmaoodrea, niall is bi id just like to share, sahar doesn't use instagram very often anymore, she wrote it, side ziam lmao, this isnt actually mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDhey/pseuds/DDhey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in translation au:  Strangers in a foreign land, the two find escape, distraction and understanding amidst the bright Tokyo lights after a chance meeting in the quiet lull of the hotel bar. they form a bond that is heartfelt and meaningful in a short amount of time;</p><p>or Louis is a model, Harry doesn't know what he wants to be but enjoys photography at the moment .</p>
            </blockquote>





	brass in pocket

DAY ONE.

Harry glances at the small tv in front of him. Japan: 40 minutes. He stares down at his camera. The open lens reflects back at him, showing a very ‘attractive’ angle of his face. Harry laughs quietly as he puts his index finger to his small double chin. He looks back up and turns to his side, closing his eyes once more as the quiet drone of the airplane fills his ears.  
Soon enough, the announcement is made that they have landed, and everyone lifts from their seat. Harry waits for his row to empty out before he gets up himself. He reaches upwards and opens the compartment with his luggage and walks down the aisle. When he is outside the airport, he lifts his cell phone to his ear to call a taxi that would take him to his hotel. The city is alive, with neon signs and a cascade of people who know and don’t know where they’re going.  
The taxi rolls up and Harry steps inside. Bright lights blur past him.  
“So why Tokyo?” The cab driver asks him.  
“Don’t know. Just wanted to experience the place I guess.” The driver nods, and the rest of the car ride is silent.  
Harry sighs and really knows why he’s here. He wants to forget. He simply just wants to forget. He wants the things he left behind to stay behind, he wants to be new.  
The taxi stops, and the hotel appears in front of the two of them. Harry takes his luggage and pays the driver.  
“I hope you find what you’re looking for.”  
“I hope so too.” Harry replies, and walks towards the entrance of Park Hyatt Tokyo. The sounds of the heels of his boots and conversations echo throughout the lobby. He gets the card key to his room on the 17th floor, and strolls into the elevator. A bell announces he’s on the right floor and a few minutes later, the number 685 is staring at him. The door clicks open and Harry dumps his bags on the ground, takes off his shoes, and lies facedown on the bed. A sigh is released, and cars on the street continue to pass by the bright night life. 

DAY TWO.

Delicate rays of light criss-cross over Harry’s face. His eyes flutter open and he begins to sit up. He groans as he stretches and glances at himself in the mirror. He’s still in the clothes from last night, light bags are imbedded under his eyes, along with a bedhead that has long and curly locks of hair disheveled, each piece going in its own direction. He sighs and finds his way to the shower. The water climbs down his face, to his chest, and to the ground. 

“What, oh what shall I do today?” He sings to himself as he sits at a cafe.  
“Should check Shinjuko Garden, super pretty place.” A waiter comments. “What would you want to have to eat?”  
Harry looks up and smiles. “Thank you, I will check it out. Uhm, I’ll have the soba noodles with green tea.” The waiter nods and repeats the order to the chef across the room.  
Harry walks out of the station to Shinjuko Garden with his camera in his hands. It’s beautiful. Older folks are on one hill performing tai chi and dogs are chasing after birds on the other hill. Younger children are running around, while their parents and older siblings calmly sit under the large bonsais eating a late lunch. He lifts the camera slowly to his face. He’s finally inspired, it’s been so long. After a long amount of photo-taking of basically everything in the park, he decides the best thing to do next is to lie down under a cherry blossom tree, and fall asleep.  
Petals brush against his face, awakening him. It’s late afternoon by now, and it’s time to go back to the hotel. He rubs away the sand from his eyes and reaches to his side to get his camera. Except, there is no camera to be found. Harry’s eyes open wide.  
“Fucking shit.”  
Did someone seriously steal the last thing in the world he cared about? Jesus fucking Christ. Tokyo was so close to heaven, but not close enough. By the time he gets to the station, his eyes are bloodshot from occasional tears along the way (occasional would be an understatement, but he doesn’t want to admit that). He sits down on one of the window seats and stares outside, mentally playing the saddest of the saddest playlists he could think of.  
He drags his feet throughout the hallways thinking: What is the point of doing things anymore? My camera was my world, and it’s fucking gone. I should’ve just gone to Australia. I shou--  
“Ouch!”  
He collides with a big sign. Bar Happy Hour!  
Ah, perfect. Let’s get drunk, that’ll solve everything.

The bar was dimly lit with high tables and bar stools here and there, slurred chatter filling the room, and jazz music quietly playing in the background. A few hours passed, and Harry had been wallowing in his own pity along with alcohol. Harry sat in front of the bartender.  
“Heyyy… one mo’.. on the rocks..please.”  
The bartender shakes his head and sighs as he makes him another drink. His head suddenly began to spin and he slid to his side, resting his head on a stranger’s shoulder. He looks up.  
“Oops…”  
The stranger grins and slightly inspects him.  
“Hi... Wow, what kind of shit did you go through today?”  
Harry turns his head to see a man, wearing a burgundy sweater and black skinnies, with his legs dangling in the air, (he was too short, his feet constantly tried to stretch to reach the floor, but no luck in that game). A fluffy fringe swept across his face, and topaz colored eyes stared back at him, eyebrows slightly raised.  
“M-my camera was took an’ I hate evrythin’…”  
The man laughs and leans towards Harry.  
“So do I. What’s your name?”  
Harry smiles cheesily.  
“Harreh...t-tha’s my name.. Harreh ‘s my name… You’re sooo prettyy.”  
A light blush presents itself on the man’s cheeks.  
“Hi Harreh, I’m Louis, you’re very pretty yourself.”  
Harry places a finger gently on Louis’ hair and begins moving it in a circular motion.  
“Thaank……. I’m reaally--” Harry begins to slide off his chair and within a second, completely falls off.

“Oh, for God’s sake.”  
Louis hops off his chair, struggles to lift Harry from the ground, and puts Harry’s arm around the back of Louis’ neck.  
Louis checks Harry’s pockets to see if he has his hotel room card key. Room 685. He goes into the elevator with Harry barely dragging along. When they reach his room, Louis slowly but steadily walks with Harry to his bed and lies him down.  
“Mmmf...Looouiss, soo kind….”  
“I know, you should get some rest, it seems like you’ve had a long day.”  
“Heyy Louuu.”  
“What is it Harry?”  
“C-come lie downn wit’ meh…”  
Louis laughs.  
“I hardly know you curly.”  
“I insis’…” Harry says as he passes out once again.  
Louis sighs. “If you insist.”  
He takes off his shoes and lies down next to a quietly snoring Harry. 

DAY THREE.

Louis wakes up around 5am which means it’s time to go now. He lifts himself up from Harry’s bed, and walks out the door. He goes to his own room and showers, then changes into a different outfit. Today’s photoshoot is for Uniqlo. 

Harry woke up to the smell of tar being painted on a roof nearby. He scrunches his face in disgust and believes that he might be ready for what today brings him. He then remembers that a stranger took him to his room last night and his camera was stolen. Nevermind. Harry exhales deeply as he undresses to get in the shower. He’ll get a polaroid, he’s wanted one for forever anyway.  
“Louis do the splits! Ah! There we go! Very nice! Very nice! Turn! Perfect!” The photographer has no mercy and Louis would be delighted to bury himself in his own grave if someone handed him a shovel right now. He follows the directions of the photographer, posing, looking serious, smiling, all that jazz.  
“And we’re done!” The photographer announces as they clap their hands together. The crew begin to clap, and Louis follows with a smile, mentally relieved.  
“So soon? You’re amazing.”  
The photographer blushes. “Ah, it’s nothing really. Thank you for modeling for us here at Uniqlo. We hope to see you soon!”  
Louis fake laughs. “Yes, for sure! Thank you for asking! I’ll be on my way now, as I’m quite tired.”  
The crew and photographer wave goodbye as Louis strolls into the elevator and blows out a deep breath.  
Louis walks into the hotel’s bar, and sees Harry talking to the bartender.  
“You take photos? No way, so do I! I’ve just gotten a polaroid today, lovin’ it, lovin’ it, do you want a photo?”  
The bartender laughs. “Go ahead!”  
Harry takes out his polaroid. “Smile!” The flash goes off and the photo begins to print out the slot. “Here ya go! And another vodka tonic please!”  
“Thank you! Vodka tonic coming in two shakes.”  
“Hey.” Louis slides onto a stool next to Harry. Harry looks to his right and slightly recognizes Louis.  
“Hi! Sorry about last night I um.. had a bad day.”  
Louis chuckles. “Yeah, I figured. So, why’re you here?”  
“I’m here… to forget, I suppose.”  
“Forget what?”  
“I don’t know. A lot of things. I just needed a new start, and I thought why not here, you know? No one knows your middle name or where you used to live or how many times you went to get groceries in a week.”  
Louis raises his eyebrows. “How many times do you go to get groceries in a week?”  
Harry scrunches his nose. “None of your business sir.”  
Louis waves his hands in apology as if his hands could take back what he said.  
“Ahh I’m sorry! Continue, please.”  
Harry giggles. “I was finished. What about you? Why are you here?”  
“I’m here for some photoshoots since I’m a model plus I like to travel. Also, I had a few offers in Tokyo, so I took the opportunity.”  
Now it’s Harry’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “A model, hm? What did you do today?”  
“Uniqlo.”  
“Nice.”  
“Thanks.”  
The bartender comes with Harry’s drink.  
“Hello sir!” He looks at Louis. “Would you like anything?”  
Louis glances at Harry’s drink. “Whatever he’s having.” The bartender nods and goes back to the mixing station as Louis pulls out a cigarette.  
Harry eyes Louis’ cig. “You smoke?”  
“Mhm.” Harry pulls out his lighter and flicks it on for Louis to light it.  
“Thanks, care for one?”  
“Sure.”  
The two of them sit at the bar, drinks in their hand, cigarettes in the other, and the jazz soundtrack has a slower swing to it than the night before. 

DAY FOUR.

The cold water feels so refreshing. Harry dives into the swimming pool.

The loud chatter in Tokyo’s streets and umbrellas surround Louis as he walks around. He reaches an arcade, and smiles as he watches both teenagers and adults having the time of their lives playing the same games. 

The bar is the same, same jazz soundtrack playing quietly in the background, same amount of slightly slurred conversation. Harry was sitting on his normal bar stool, right in front of the bartender, chatting it up. Louis sits next to him once again. Harry notices, again.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi.”  
“You come here often?”  
Louis laughs. “While I’m here, yes. Do you?”  
Harry chuckles. “You’ll find me here every single night ‘til I leave.”  
They both laugh. Harry scoots towards Louis.  
“You having a nice time?”  
Louis scoots closer. “You want to know a secret? I’m trying to organize a prison break. I’m looking for, like, an accomplice.”  
Harry smirks. Louis smirks back and continues, “We’d have to, first, get out of this bar. Then the hotel, then the city, then the country. Are you in or are you out?”  
Harry grins.  
“I’m in.”  
“Good.”  
“I’ll go and pack my stuff.”  
“Don’t forget your coat!”  
Harry chuckles and gets up from the bar stool, leaving a tip for the bartender.  
“See ya.”  
Louis waves. “I hope you’ve had enough to drink. It’s gonna take courage.”  
Harry waves back and laughs as he walks out. 

DAY FIVE.

Louis sits on the large windowsill in his hotel room. He stares at the view outside and blinks slowly. The day is quite grey and gloomy, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. The towering buildings stand side by side, some with lights on, others with them off, with the busy, jampacked road in between, everyone having a place in mind to reach. There he sits, far above the early morning life.  
Louis’ ringing phone interrupts his daydreaming.  
“Hello?”  
“Loueh!!! We heard you were in town!” Louis grins.  
“Hi Niall. How’s everything? Found someone yet?”  
Niall chuckles.  
“Everything is beautiful Lou, haven’t found someone yet and don’t care to at this point. Just living life in the moment, you know? How about you, found anyone yourself?”  
Louis pauses.  
“Mm.. I don’t believe so. How’re the lovebirds?”  
“Ah Liam and Zayn, still in love, boring.”  
Louis hears Liam and Zayn shouting at Niall after his reply and snickers.  
Niall continues, “Anyway! Let’s all meet up tonight! Bring ya whoever! Karaoke and alcohol! At the usual place, ya?”  
“Sounds good Nialler. I’ll see you then.”  
“By midnight Loueh! Don’t forget. See ya!” 

Before Louis knows it, the day has nearly ended. He decides the best thing to do right now is to go for a late night swim. He puts on his trunks and dives into the empty indoor pool. Water surrounds him, with only the sound of his breathing and strokes in the water echoing in the room.

He walks out of the sauna in his robe, and bumps into a familiar face.  
“Hello.”  
“Hello!” Harry’s face lights up. “How are you?”  
Louis grins. “I’m good, how are you?”  
“I’m alright.”  
For a moment there is a comfortable silence.  
Harry breaks it.  
“So… the pool is nice, isn’t it?” Louis grins.  
“Yeah, it’s quite nice…. hey, I’m going out with a few friends tonight, you wanna come?”  
Harry smiles.  
“Yeah! Sure, I’ll come.”  
“Okay, my room number is 751, we’ll leave from there.”  
“Alright, see you.” 

Louis is abruptly awakened from his late night nap by knocking on his door.

“Coming! Hold on!” He gets up from his bed, and opens the door. Harry’s there, cheesing it up.  
“Hey, you ready?”  
“Yep.”

 

The two of them walk into the spacious room, calm but danceable techno music fills the room. It smells like smoke and dancing bodies, people scattered everywhere, and spherical lights spewing out different patterns as they dangle in the air.  
“Louuiis!!! You’re here!!” Three men walk out of the scattered crowd and run towards Louis to hug him.  
“Bring it in boys! The long embrace.” Once they break from the hug, the three men look at Harry.  
“Hi! Nice to meet ya! I’m Niall, and this is Zayn and Liam.”  
Harry smiles broadly. “Hello! Nice to meet you lot!” Zayn gives Harry a big hug.  
“Liam, this guy’s aura is incredible, it lights up the whole room!”  
Liam chuckles. “Is that so? How about some shots boys?”  
“Up for it, Harold?” Louis asks Harry. “Up for it.” Harry replies.  
“Let the fun begin then!” Niall exclaims.

They have drinks, dance a little, and end up wandering off on their own. Harry sits at a booth, and a drunk stranger sits across from him, telling him about events in his life. Harry is nearly about to fall asleep on the table when he hears his favorite voice here.  
“Hey, how are ya doin’? Louis scoots into the same side as Harry.  
“Good, good, was about to pass out right now, but I believe everything else is alright.” Just then, they both hear Zayn arguing with the bartender over the price of a drink, and when Liam finally goes over there to drag him away, the bartender throws a glass on the floor in anger. Louis lifts Harry up.  
“Time to run Hazza!” Niall, Liam, Zayn, Louis, and Harry all dash out the door. 

“So, what’s next boys?” Niall asks out of breath.  
Liam fondly sighs. “You always have a temper towards the bartenders, don’t you.”  
“Always love...karaoke! Karaoke!” Zayn giggles as he waves his hands in the air.  
Louis looks at Harry and smiles.  
“Karaoke it is then. Let’s go!”

The boys take a taxi, and it takes them to a different building. Niall opens a door, and it leads to a karaoke room. There are strobe lights, a screen, and a karaoke box with microphones. Couches outlined the small room, and a table was placed in the middle, with an ashtray and a variety of drinks in a cooler.

 

“Straaangers, waiiitin’, up and down the boouulevaard..” Niall belts out, a beer in his hand.  
Zayn and Liam clap and cheer for him as they share a cigarette.  
“Their shaadows seearching in the niiight..” Louis and Harry stare at each other, slowly swaying to the song, taking a shot here and there.  
“Streeeetlights, peeople, livin’, just to find emotionn…”

Time passes by, and the singing echoes faintly outside the room. Cigarette butts fill the ashtray, and empty bottles litter the table. The pillows previously on the couch scatter the floor; all of the boys are lying on them. The lyrics of Heroes by David Bowie dance on Louis’ body, who’s lying in front of the screen with Harry on his side.

Louis eventually stands up and walks outside of the room. He sits on a bench and lights a cigarette. A few minutes pass and Louis meets his eyes with Harry once more, who sits next to him. Harry reaches out towards Louis’ hand and picks up his lit cigarette to take a drag, and puts it back into place. Louis sighs and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. The singing in the room continues, and the instrumentals of heroes gently thump over and over again. 

 

The billboard lights blur by and the people caught up in the city nightlife stroll the streets. Louis sits in the taxi, head leaning against the window. He turns his head and stares fondly at Harry sleeping soundly next to him and smiles. 

Harry carries Louis through the halls of the hotel, sleepily guiding himself to Louis’ room. He finds the right door and opens it, and rests Louis on his bed. Harry takes off Louis’ shoes and wraps his blankets around him. Harry looks at Louis, admiring the way his hair is gently brushed on his face, the slight curl of his fingers, the calmness on his face. His fingers dance on Louis’ shoulder for a bit and then leaves the room. 

DAY SIX.

Louis groans as he stretches to get out of bed. He tries to put his legs on the floor, but the room is so cold, and his bed is so warm, so he decides that the best thing to do is to stay in bed. He reaches for the phone on the desk next to him, and snuggles back into his blankets.  
Harry’s phone rings, waking him up. He grumbles and answers.  
“Hello.”  
“It’s Louis.”  
“Louis who?” Harry hears a giggle across the line.  
“Thanks for bringing me home in one piece last night.”  
Harry smiles. “Of course.”  
“Do you want to get some breakfast?”  
“Yeah, sure. I'll take a shower and meet you downstairs.”

There they sit, in the bright light of the restaurant. Louis munches on his scrambled eggs and toast, and Harry sips a bloody mary. 

Sweat drips off Harry’s face as he swings the driver against the golf ball, making it soar through the well kept field. 

Louis lies in bed, awake. It's 4am. He gives up on trying to sleep and turns on a lamp. He picks up a magazine he's read a thousand times, and is considering to go out to buy another one, when he hears a noise under his door. He opens it, and sees an envelope placed on the floor with To: Louis. He grins and lifts it off the ground as he walks back in the room. 

Are you awake? From: Harry.

Harry opens his door. There's Louis, trying to act casual, but failing miserably. He realizes Harry is in front of him and gets slightly flustered. An oversized sweater droops on his shoulders and his sweatpants just reach to his heels. He's borrowed the slippers offered in every room, and looks up at Harry.  
“Hi.” Harry smirks.  
He's wearing a sweater as well, and was too lazy to put on some pants so there he was, cozy in his boxers.  
“Hey. You got my message then?”  
Louis nods.  
“Come in then, a movie’s about to start on TV.”  
Harry opens the door wider and Louis walks in. “You want some sake?”  
“Sure.”

They lie against the bed frame, sipping their sake, watching the movie.  
“Niall was very attentive to you.”  
Harry laughs. “I think he kinda liked me… Is that so hard to imagine?”  
“No, it's easy.” Harry smiles and looks at Louis.  
“How'd a guy like him end up in Japan?”  
“Dunno. He likes to have a good time, lives in the moment. It just kind of happened I guess.”  
“Ah.”  
“This movie is so sweet. It's making me feel nauseous.”  
Louis giggles. “Do you remember the day we met? You were wearing Alexander McQueen.”  
“Mm.. Yeah. And you were wearing a sweater.”  
“Oh right, you're not in the fashion world. I believe I was wearing topshop.”  
Harry grunts. Louis smiles.  
“My life seemed so boring. Photoshoot. Drink. Photoshoot. Drink.”  
“No sleep?”  
“Barely. I have a hard time sleeping.”  
“Mm. What happened then?”

“I met you.”

Harry glances at Louis.  
“Same here. Without the photoshoot part though. Drink. Drink. Drink.”  
Louis cracks up. “Oh come on, no way, you do other stuff.”  
Harry smirks. “You're right. But, then I met you. Life seems to be better when it's not circling around golf and drinking all the time...Louis?”  
“Hm?”  
Harry stares at the ceiling. “Let's never come here again.” Louis joins Harry in staring up.  
“Why?”  
“Because it would never be as much fun.”  
“Okay, whatever you want.”

“Harry?”  
“Mm.” 

Louis looks over to Harry and takes a deep breath. He reaches towards him. His lips press against Harry’s, and Harry’s lips press against Louis’.  
Everything is still, and beautiful.  
Louis parts away first. 

“That was nice,” Harry says breathlessly. Louis giggles and lies down again.  
“Sorry. Just had to get that out of the way.”  
Harry laughs. 

“Louis.”  
“What?”  
“I’m stuck.”  
“How?”

“I don't really know what to do. See, you've got your modeling. I've tried to be a writer, but my writing sucks. So here I am, taking photos.”  
“That's not bad. Maybe you can shoot some of me.”  
Harry snorts. Louis rests his head on Harry. “I'm offended.”  
Harry kisses Louis’ forehead. “It's just that.. everyone kinda goes through a photography phase, you know? It's not like mine are anything special, they're mediocre.”  
“I feel like the more you know who you are and what you want, the less things upset you. Keep writing. Keep taking photos. I think the more you do it the better you'll get at it and who knows, maybe one day as I’m walking down the street I'll see your billboard ad next to mine.”  
“Wouldn't that be nice.”  
“It would.”  
They both close their eyes as the credits roll down the screen and the sake bottle is three fourths empty.

DAY SEVEN.

The bullet train speeds through the city. Louis stares out the window, music playing in his earphones. It reaches the Kyoto station and Louis walks down the platform. He travels on the streets and ends up in a large park. Dainty flowers brush past him, and he reaches a point where there's hundreds of wishes tied to a tree. He takes out a paper with writing on it from his pocket and adds it to the tree. Time to go. 

 

“Hello ! Welcome to the very variety show ! Today, we have a special guest, he models for our favorite , favorite brands! Ladies and gentlemen, here is, Mr. Louis Tomlinson!”  
Everyone claps as Louis sighs before plastering a smile on his face and walking on stage. The host stands up and runs towards Louis.  
“Hi ! So nice to meet you! Hug! Let's hug!”  
“Oh! Yeah sure, a hug.”  
The host giggles.  
“You are very, very well known here! Please! Take a seat, take a seat! Ha ha!”  
“A seat, right thanks.” Louis’ cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing at this point, and it's only been three minutes. 

 

Louis’ phone rings later that night.  
“Hello?”  
“You looked happy.”  
Louis groans. “You watched it?”  
He hears Harry cackle. “I've never seen so much fakeness in one place, how did you survive?”  
“I didn't.”  
“Pft, I'm coming over.”  
“Door’s unlocked.” 

Harry swings the door open. “Where is the artificial king?!”  
“In the bath.”  
Harry sprints across the room. “Holy shit! This bath is huge!”  
He strips off all of his clothes and jumps in next to Louis.  
“Wow. Forget about privacy, my hair is soaked now.”  
“Ya welcome!” He kisses Louis on the cheek.  
“What's up with you today?”  
“I went for a walk and I saw the cutest dogs, and then I started to crave sushi, but then I realized I should invite you with me. I also bought and drank a carton of red bull. I thought it would taste gross , and mind you it did, but I had nothing better to do! Let's get sushi!”  
“Okay okay, let's get out of here first.”

 

A loud alarm wakes Harry up. “What the fuck… Jesus..” He squints at the clock, 3 a.m. blinks back at him. He jumps out of bed and throws on a jacket and slippers and walks out of his room, bumping into Louis’.  
“What the hell is that noise?”  
“Fire alarm I think, let's go outside, yeah?” The cold breeze gives the two of them goosebumps, and they stand outside with others.  
“So..” Louis turns towards Harry. “When are you leaving?”  
The firemen scatter into the building.  
“Tomorrow.”  
Louis’ heart drops. “I'll miss you.”

A few minutes later, a manager walks outside to meet everyone outside. “It's okay everyone! It was a small fire, everything is taken care of! You can all come back inside now!”  
Harry looks towards the entrance. “It's cold. Let's go inside and get something to drink.” 

“Okay.” 

The two of them walk into the bar with their pajamas on, and sit in their old seats.  
“Sake for two.”  
They get their drinks, and Harry gently grabs Louis’ hand and holds it.  
“I don't want to leave.” Louis shows a small smile.  
“So don't. Stay here with me, we'll start a jazz band.”  
Harry rests his free hand on his chin and smiles. 

 

“Goodnight.” Harry leans downwards and kisses Louis.  
“Night.” Louis walks into the elevator. It closes and moves up floors.  
Harry sighs.

DAY EIGHT.

Harry looks out his window. The sun is just beginning to rise, and outlines the tall skyscrapers. He slowly walks through the hallway, dragging his suitcase behind him. He reaches the lobby, and runs over to the nearest phone and dials Louis’ room. It doesn't pick up, so he decides to leave a voicemail.  
“Louis... it's Harry. I , uh, just wanted to say that I'm down in the lobby and um, I was calling to see if you still have my jacket...uh, if you could bring it down that'd be great but you're not there so uh.. This is goodbye, and uh, so I guess goodbye and enjoy my jacket that you stole, from me.”  
He hangs up the phone and releases a deep breath.

Louis walks into the lobby with Harry's jacket he borrowed the night they went out with Niall and the lovebirds, and meets eyes with Harry.  
“Hey. I thought I missed you.”  
Louis smiles painfully. “Thanks for the jacket.. Are you going right now?”  
“Yeah.”  
Louis nods. “Alright.”  
Harry lifts an eyebrow. “Alright? Aren't you going to tell me have a good flight?”  
Louis laughs. “Bye, Harry.”  
“Bye.”

They stare at each other, and Louis eventually turns around and walks back to the elevator, still holding Harry’s jacket in his arms. Harry holds back tears and swallows hard as he sits inside the taxi. 

Everything is dull. The city doesn't look as bright as it was. Harry continues to look outside the window and his heart skips when he sees the familiar outline of Louis walking down the crowded street.

“Hey hold on here, hold on.” He frantically tells the taxi driver.

The driver stops the car and Harry opens the door and sprints towards Louis. 

“Hey!”

Louis spins around and stares at Harry in shock. His eyes are slightly puffy, and his eyes are glossy. Harry grabs Louis and embraces him in a long hug. Louis starts to cry and Harry’s eyes water. Their lips intertwine and countless amounts of emotion run through the two of them.  
When they part, Harry kisses Louis’ cheek and whispers in his ear. 

“We'll meet again soon.”  
“Find me on a billboard.”  
Harry laughs, tears strolling down his face.  
“I promise I will.”  
Louis smiles.  
“It's been quite a time.”  
“It has.”  
“Goodbye, Louis.”  
Louis kisses Harry’s nose.  
“Goodbye Harry.”

They hug once more, and they part, for the time being.


End file.
